Rise to Greatness
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE.  The rise of greatness of Macedonia, the conquered of Greece and Persia.  See as her life progressed and how it ended by the hands of Rome.  But also how it continued on today.


Ugg…this took forever to finish. Started on it a while back…now I'm finally finished with it. This is Macedonia, an OC I thought of. Just a random one…that isn't infatuated with Rome. (sorry Rome…not really)  
I did get most of this history off the internet…then the rest I just added a flair of my own. It's Hetalia-verse, not everything is historical accurate.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia…the OC(s)…yeah, thought of her(s).

* * *

She was so little when he had first met her. He had nearly missed her to begin with. She was small and innocent, and her bordering siblings didn't give much thought about her, except for her Mother Greece.

He had found her near the northern part of her mother's home. Wondering around, plucking carefully at her lyre made by her mother. Tears were seen on her dirty cheeks.

He stopped and asked her, '_What is wrong, child_?'

She stopped, glancing over to him and replying, "I'm not child…I'm…Emathia? No, that's not it. I'm Aegae. No…I'm…"

The man was slightly surprised and then asked, "_Don't you know your name? Your own name?_"

She thought about it. She was something else, she just knew it. A tribe had called themselves something. Ma…Maci…Mace…

"I…I don't know…" she replied, bowing her head slightly. Her wild and untamed dark hair fell to the sides of her face.

He then thought that he should give her a name.

So, he did.

~_Rise of Greatness_~

At first, he gave her the name of Macedon. But it didn't fit her. It seemed…harsh. Macedon.

So, he changed it to Macedonia. A pleasant name, for a pleasant girl. Greece (Mama) had raised her well in the Classics, but she was still very wild and rowdy.

But…she was also small, and her mother had a great and beautiful homeland. So, he began to conquer territories and even parts of Greece herself.

It wasn't until he had conquered the territories of the Peaonians, Thracians, and Illyrians, did she suspect something was amiss in her mother's home. And then came the annexing of Pelagonia and Southern Paeonia, and finally she asked, "Why is my home growing bigger? Why are the territories missing?"

He glanced at her. So was so young, but needed to know the truth. He was building her to make her a great empire.

"_I am making you great_" he responded. She didn't know what that exactly had meant, but, by the next few days, she had grown from a young innocent girl, to a growing and maturing kingdom of Macedonia.

Over time, he began to change and alter her army, making it better and more effective and efficient. The cavalry was mad stronger, and infantry made lighter, and so it was now more flexible than before. Weapons for her army was changed as well. He claimed these were for the best for her.

So, as the army changed, so did she. She became more mature in fighting. She adorned herself in armor now and trained herself. Her kingdom, he had said to her, would be a great and powerful kingdom. And so she would be as well.

Now that she, Macedonia, was a strong kingdom, he decided that he would now make sure that she remained that way.

At first, when she was younger, she didn't understand why her Mother, when young Macedonia often met with her mother, gave her looks of disappointment. She would often ask, but all her mother did was shake her head and mutter to herself that 'My daughter will be my very conqueror…'

Now, she understood.

When he had begun to expand, he had conquered Thrace; then Athens, her mother's people, had still said it belonged to Mother Greece. But he still progressed on, and Athenians, her mother's people, tried to stop him. But she was growing now, growing unstoppable. Even by her own mother.

As she grew bigger and older, looking of the prime age of middle, (around 15 years old), he had begun to involve her in politics after she had taken control of Thessaly, who then disappeared soon after. He was progressing, wanting to control and put Macedonia first.

Wars had broken out in her mother's land many times before, but now with the outbreak of the Third Sacred War, he had allied her with Thebes. They fought together and soon defeated Phocis and their Athenian allies. Her mother now gave her depressed looks, as if the Greek knew was would happen. Macedonia was still young, though now a bit mature, and did not know what soon happen.

After the Third Sacred War, she Macedonia became the leading state in the Amphictyonic, which had put her in the leader spot of the Greek political world. She became now versed in politics and continued to grow. She looked like a young woman now (20 years old), and sometimes she wished her mother would look proudly on her, and not of sadness.

Athens still continued to fight, causing much conflict with her. The young Macedonia and he wouldn't stand for this. He continued to say to her that they were against her, and so was her mother. She believed him, since her mother, when she met with her, said nothing otherwise.

Macedonia had tried to siege Byzantium, but had failed. Her mother was worried now, sensing what her child and her child's leader was trying to do. Soon, she combined many states to oppose Macedonia. Her own daughter.

They had met on the battlefield of the Battle of Chaeronea. They fought, but Greece had underestimated her daughter. Macedonia had grown stronger and wiser now. He soon defeated the armies, and Macedonia herself became the unquestioned ruler of Greece.

The day after the battle, in which she ushered her own mother to her house, Macedonia had asked the Greek, "Are you proud Mother? I am now a great kingdom. Like you…once were. Are you proud of me Mother? I will become a great empire, my leader says I will."

Greece looked at her daughter, sadness in her eyes. The ancient knew that Macedonia would become what she was now. A great kingdom. But…she couldn't help to feel as if Macedonia had gone against her.

"My young girl, you will grow big…but…I'm afraid, the bigger you are, you will never remain great…"

Macedonia glared at her mother, as if the woman had insulted her. She was young(20), yes, but she was not weak. She would become great and remain great.

"Mother, I've conquered you, and I plan on to conquer more. I will always be great."

And that was the last she spoke to her Mother. To Greece.

~_Rise of Greatness_~

As Macedonia grew, and rulers changed, one person had remained a forever part of her that she would never forget.

The new Empire had its new leader. And this leader was Alexander. Alexander the Great. And he was her greatest joy and pride…and eventually her greatest downfall.

Alexander the Great had led her to battle against the ancient Persia. He had begun to expand and extend her power to not only to the rest of Greece, but now, he was looking to conquer Persia.

Persia had conquered much now. She had obtained much of Egypt herself and to lands of the edge of India. Persia was strong and nearly impossible to beat by most of the empires and civilizations of the time. But that was before Macedonia had risen to her greatness.

Macedonia, led by her great leader Alexander, went against Persia. They warred and fought, and in the end, Persia lost. Macedonia boasted her greatness to the ancient empire, claiming it was weak now. Persia thought venomously against the other, but remained quiet so that she may not to anger the great empire. Soon, the ancient empire soon joined Macedonia's home. Once there, Persia had casted eyes on Greece, seeing the Greek ancient bearing the sadness for her own daughter's betrayal.

And so now, Macedonia was one of the largest empires at the time. But…this would soon not last.

As Macedonia grew stronger and older(30), she had become close to her leader. They talked like old friends, growing fond of each other. So, that was why she was worried when he set out to battle that one time. That one time that would change everything. Change her.

"Please…don't go" she pleaded. He was leaving her home, casting a sad backwards glance.

"**I must Macedonia…this is all for you…**" he replied, then a grin spread across her face. She, clothed in armor and tunic underclothing, held her sad face.

"But…Alexander…if you go…I fear I will never see you again. I don't want that. You are a great leader, I am great because of you. Please…don't leave me" she was now begging him to stay. The great Macedonia was begging her leader to stay. He turned and walked over to her, wiping the fresh tears from her cheeks.

"**I will return victorious and fully well for this empire. For you, my empire. I promise you that, Macedonia…**" he replied her begs and pleads. She stared at him with watery eyes. He gave her a small and warm smile, placing a kiss upon her forehead. He then turned and departed with the army.

Macedonia knew what had happened before the word reached her. The empire was without a leader now. And Macedonia felt her heart break silently. Persia, Greece, and Egypt watched as Macedonia began to break apart slowly, falling into her Hellenistic period. Her civil war.

~_Rise of Greatness_~

Macedonia herself had been breaking slowly on her Asian front, but still she tried to remain whole. Alexander had helped her win those lands, she would not let them fall. But, as her new rule and his son ruled over her land, her people became to grow agitated. Once her ruler's son had died, her land became a land of civil strife. The next new ruler came into power, but soon her land fell into a civil war.

Persia, Egypt, and Greece watched at the young and falling empire fight with herself. They had seen this beautiful empire succeed in power, but now was arguing like a mad man.

But help would come.

The son of the ruler during her civil war had defeated a Galatian invasion, and with that, he restored order to her. She was glad that someone had finally done so. She still felt weak. And figured out why.

Greece, her own mother, was now gone from her house. Egypt had slipped away as well, but she had suspected that. Persia still remained under her house, though, the ancient empire was scarcely seen by Macedonia.

The new son of the ruler had soon built on the gains of his father. He became restoring her power across her lands that she still controlled. Persia glared at her with anger, but Macedonia only glanced back, a smirk that hadn't been seen in ages coming back to life. It seemed everything was returning. She was becoming the great empire again.

But…this wouldn't last. A new, younger and more ambitious empire, was emerging. Claiming lands that belonged to her mother and Egypt. Macedonia knew that know something big was coming. She believed her empire would last, but was believing enough for her?

~_Rise of Greatness_~

Her next two rulers, a father and son, rose to power and was soon met with the rising power of the Roman Republic. The new kingdom seemed a bit agitating to her, which she often sneered at him. This new kingdom would not beat her. She was Macedonia, claimer of Greece and Persia. She would not bow to no one.

After a couple of hundred of years, she continued to fight with Rome. She and her leaders had ended up suffering many losses within those battles, that ended in the worst outcome the great empire had thought to imagine.

Her defeat.

It was something so uncommon to her, like a dream almost. No…a nightmare, she thought. Her leading dynasty had fallen and her kingdom been taken down as well. Persia watched with very keen interest as what was going to happen now. Would this new empire, Rome, conquer Macedonia? The Persian almost grinned, thinking of no greater revenge, but still was vary of even him.

But she would not go down, truly, without making a statement to the rising Roman Empire. But it was weak in attempt.

A leader had tried and successfully reestablished a monarchy. Macedonia was proud. Maybe…maybe she could strike back at Rome for daring attacking her. She had risen to power…and she would plan on keeping it.

But there was a flaw…Rome was a lot stronger than she.

And in the end, Rome managed to take down the monarchy and placed a strict and direct rule onto her. She had lost, finally. And there was nothing she could do to get it back. Macedonia noticed her mother when she had been talking with Rome. Her mother still was against her, well…now they were on the same side…so to say.

So, as the days began to blend together under the Roman rule, Macedonia watched as time progressed, and Rome rise up. She noticed he reminded her of when she was young. Oh, those days had passed…she thought to herself. Then, finally, her mother came up to her and spoke words to her daughter.

"Daughter…" was the first, then something she never would have heard, "I'm proud of you."

Macedonia was shocked at her mother's words. They embraced, tears falling from both their eyes. Together…but all empires soon fade.

First, it was her mother. She disappeared in time as Rome grew and grew. Then…the days seemed like a grey blur to Macedonia. There was nothing left for her. Persia never had ever talked with her. The Macedonia former-empire had no friends.

As she sat on a bench outside of her 'home' -which seemed more like a prison- Macedonia reminisced about the days of Alexander, a small and faint smile ghosting on her lips. Try as Rome might, she had only a true 'attraction' -if you can call it that- to her former leader, something Rome would never get. But…she missed some sort of companionship. But she wouldn't be all alone.

Years passed, and Macedonia had her own child. The father was unknown to anyone who asked, the former-empire kept it that way. And so, she raised her little one up, more kindly and lovingly than her own Greece Mama. But…it pained her own heart…but Macedonia knew her time was coming to an end.

~_Rise of Greatness_~

Around the looking-age of thirteen was when Macedonia's daughter was left without a mother. Rome tried to talk with the child and raise her, but she didn't speak with him. Her mother had taught her that talking and socializing with other empires just brought you down. But, one did take care of her, and she trusted her a little, since her mother had put faith in her.

This area would become Yugoslavia, which will be the name of the area in which Macedonia's daughter would break away and began Macedonia.

Sometimes, the young country would wish her mother could see her now. She knew she would be proud. And, the young and new nation also got to meet her uncle.

~_Rise of Greatness_~

She glanced around the room, noticing all the nations around her. There were many. Some tall, some short, blond, brunette. Just so many of them, it amazed her. She tucked a piece of brunette hair behind her ear and turned to head out when a form stopped her.

He was pretty tall, but not as tall as some of the others, with brunette wavy hair, a cute little curl sticking up, and eyes of green staring at her own chocolate eyes.

Then, a smile slowly spread across her lips. She knew who he was, and once a smile spread across his face, he knew who she was. Then he spoke.

"Would you like to go get something to eat, _ανεψιά*_?" he asked, earning her a nod. And so both headed out, talking of this or that. Bring peace back together once more between Macedonia and Greece. Greatness in a bond of family.

The great empire of Macedonia (Macedon) may have risen to greatness, but it still remained in the nation's heart.

* * *

Well…hope you enjoyed that. Took forever to type up. Ugg..fingers hurt…  
Yes…there was a little Macedonia x Alexander the Great…yeah…I love messing with history really.

_Ανεψιά_- Greek word for niece

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
